Uninnocent
by Mr. War
Summary: Sage 'borrows' one of Tezz's more secret books, Vert x Sage lemon oneshot, PLEASE REVIEW, RE-POSTED!


**Alright my new story. I'm pumped up. Please review and give me ideas. Tobia, Orana, and Terrance are my OCs. But I'll tell you more about them in another story.**

Uninnocent

Tezz scoured through his many documents, big books, and research papers in a frustrated panic, pushing book after heavy book off of his groaning overloaded table, he had just taken a passing glance at his miniature lab after a Stormshock two hours ago but it was all he needed to realize one was missing, he had memorized exactly how many they were and with every search he counted one less than normal and it was one book he didn't want to be shown to the public.

He wasn't entirely sure where the missing book was but he had a good idea of where it might be and who had took it, namely a little Blue Sentient who had come in to check the room earlier that day.

(Council of Five building, Vert and Sage's room)

Sage hummed a tune as she flicked through the dusty book pages, she knew Tezz had some form of book on 'Human courting', she had been suspicious since the moment he had accused her of first going through his research documents and his rushed put down of her question when she questioned him on the subject.

It wasn't too difficult liberating the book from under Tezz's nose, after a few tips from Agura and Kyburi she was soon "borrowing" things like a pro, never anything important, just little things for practical jokes like swiping Zoom's headband and hiding it on him or hiding Stanford's hair gel, one prank she regretted though was hiding one of Spinner's new and expensive video game, Sherman had arrived only just in time to pull him off of her as he tried to shake the game's location out of her.

Turning her attention back to the book Sage found a page that caught her interest "Aphrodite's warm loving touch, well that's sounds nice" she smiled to herself running her blue finger under the complex instructions "should be a good one to start with" Sage was thankful it was written in a language she could understand instead of Spanish dialect, she set the book down freeing her hands as she scooted back on the bed to give herself more room.

Following the instructions she held her hands out in front of her turned up she dips her hands in a pink liquid when she pulled her hands out her hands were encased in a warm, very comfortable glowing light "oooh that's nice" she said enjoying the liquid's warmth flowing through her hands "but what do I do with it?" she glanced at the book again reading the rest of the instructions "oh ok" she gently placed her hands on her stomach and gasped at the instant warm heavenly feeling that coursed through her body "oh my" she sighed gently rubbing her stomach applying more of the liquid warmth.

Sage gasped again as alongside the wet warmth came the tingly feeling in her stomach, the feeling she only got when she was around Vert in certain situations, it was probably best that she didn't mention to Terrance that Tezz had named an arousal technique after his Greek deity.

The warmth and feeling dissipated after a few minutes leaving Sage slightly disappointed, she had to tell Agura about that one! Picking up the book again Sage flipped through a few more pages scanning with bright, curious eyes through the assorted pleasure techniques, who knew Tezz could be so dirty minded? He seemed totally focused on nothing else than writing down his experiments, maybe if she had gotten him a mate one year back he probably would be a lot happier today.

Flipping through more pages Sage stopped on one that sounded very good "love shot, a shot of instant warmth and wellbeing, well that's sounds nice" she smiled opening a small package, when she finished opening it a small ball of pink energy appeared at her fingertip "ooh that's pretty, now how does this work exactly?" she read more of the instructions "the ball needs to be ingested? I eat this thing? Oh well, Tezz is a smart human, he wouldn't document something unless it worked" she slowly placed the ball of energy in her mouth to which it promptly darted down her throat making her cough, for a ball of pink it actually tasted quite pleasant, mere moments had passed when suddenly Sage's eyes flashed from bright blue to pink and she squeaked at the sudden feeling of complete and utter fulfilment, like for that very moment all was well in the Mulitiverse and all of her troubles suddenly vanished.

"Now that was very nice, I need to memorize that one" Sage smiled taking notes in a little blue screen, her mind wandered back to her first year following Vert when they were walking along the Mobi's corridors with Tezz and Agura where they mentioned something about meeting each other a couple of days ago back in Zeke's Diner, Agura said that Tezz could do a 'lightening thing' when they were in Tezz's car.

Lightening during sex? Maybe she could ask Vert about it, electricity in small currents could stimulate people opposed to killing them and both of them could jolt lightening, she put the thought aside for another time, she could take pain from being a second leader, but she had been hit by a her own lightening power when she was training before and certainly did not wish to feel it again.

Combing through the pages again she stopped on one of the final pages finding a sentence that really got her attention "desire room, this item enchants the entire room turning it into a sexual paradise" she blushed slightly at the description "oh Tezz, you dirty human" she tittered before reading the instructions, this item required more physical movement than the others prompting her to stand up, in full height on her small, shapely body.

Dancing around the room she followed the book's instructions, dispelling energy into each corner of the room, when the energy balls hit the corners they started dispensing a pinkish haze which soon filled the room, the haze smelled very sweet and gave her a lovely warm feeling all over "well this doesn't seem very dirty" she said feeling a little disappointed, suddenly a rush of intense warmth washed over her "oh no, there it is."

Sage's legs began to shake as heat pooled in her abdomen, slowly losing her balance the young Blue Sentient sat down on the bed shivering at the sudden feeling of need running through her circuits, she found her hands moving on their own accord down her stomach, they then crept to a spot that acted like human underwear for her, she had never done this before or even considered it but now she had the overwhelming urge to touch herself, anything to relieve to throbbing ache that resided in her core

Tentatively rubbing herself through the spot Sage gasped at the sudden shot of pleasure, with each rub she felt her body heat up causing her to remove Vert's sheets laying back in only letting the bed embrace her, her thin fingers found their way back to her centre causing another gasp to escape her lips.

She began to writhe as more and more waves of self-pleasure ran through her body; she was surprised at herself for doing such a thing, she felt so dirty yet felt so incredibly good, her bluish skin flushed nearly as pink as the haze still filling the room as she thought of her position, if anyone walked in on her now it would be the most embarrassing moment of her Sentient life, how could she explain it if poor innocent little Tobia just randomly wandered in and caught her in her compromising position? Or worse, what if Orana caught her? The poor Diad girl had been through enough to have to see that.

She considered stopping at that thought but for some reason her body wouldn't let her, she clamped her free hand over her mouth after an embarrassingly loud squeak escaped when her hand snuck opened her black, clothing like lines to brush over her blue folds, she moaned against her palm as her body continued to develop a mind of its own, she didn't know whether to curse Tezz for his dirty trick book now or what humans say, bake him a cake to thank him for writing it.

As her fingers delved deeper Sage had to bite down on a knuckle to stifle herself _"this is bad, this is bad and dirty, too dirty, stop it Sage, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _her mind berated her body as her fingers refused to stop, she felt bad for pleasuring herself in this way, whenever she was needy Vert always took care of her in more ways than she could imagine, now it felt like her body had grown bored of his touch before her mind could.

Her abdomen began to coil tight signalling Sage's first self-induced orgasm when her sensitive, hidden ears picked up the front door opening and closing and heavy footsteps entering the room, too heavy for Tezz, Tobia or Orana, only three people stepped that heavy and Sherman was with Spinner somewhere and AJ always knocked first.

"Sage? Are you home?"

"Oh Creators no!" Sage gasped finally overpowering her hand pulling out of her spot, she quickly corrected her hands glancing around trying to find the book, to her dismay she found it on the floor across the room, her attention was then drawn to the pink haze which still blanketed the room, she frantically waved her hands around trying to dispel it to no effect, her hands passed straight through it.

Vert's footsteps grew louder as he ascended the stairs and Sage heard clanging as his Red Shocksuit hit the floor "Sage?" he called out again.

Maybe if she opened the window the mist would be blown out she quickly thought before realising that since it was energy it wouldn't be affected by wind, hearing Vert's footsteps get ever closer and him call out again she did the first thing that came to mind, she darted under the covers pulling them to her chin quickly fashioning an excuse "I'm in here my love!" she called out preparing herself for the inevitable.

She hid under the covers a little more when Vert paced through the door wearing only his armored pants and boots "there you are" he greeted warmly "you will not believe the day I've had, I was sent off to rescue this a wealthy Blue Sentient's daughter in Vandal and when I found her she was babbling on about the Creators coming to her in her dreams wanting to meet her, that girl's dreamer skills just keep improving" he smiled at the thought "I hope the Ancients are leaving her alone, and another thi…" Vert's sentence stopped when he finally noticed the haze in the room "have you tried to redecorate again? Well at least it smells nice, what is that? Lavender? Roses?" he pondered as Sage stared at him.

Why wasn't the energy affecting him? Not that she wanted it to affect him as she did it purely out of curiosity, the energy still had a strong hold on her giving her the greatest urge just to jump Vert midsentence "have you seen my shirt anywhere? Oh there it is" Vert continued to ramble on, Sage blushed and giggled quietly, he had picked up the habit from her after spending two years together.

Vert walked to the end of the room to pick up his shirt when he suddenly felt light headed, standing up he back stepped until his legs hit the side of the bed causing him to sit down, was it hot all of a sudden? Sage had tried to magically redecorate the room before so maybe it was the mist that still blanketed the room, most of her attempts were harmless but Vert still cringed when he remembered when one of her wayward "decorations" caused the artificial tree outside the window to grow rapidly filling the room with its branches, he still technically owed Tezz and AJ for helping him hack the branches down.

Vert looked back at Sage and she noticed his eyes suddenly flash from sea blue to hazy pink "Vert?" she whimpered as his gaze turned fiery.

"What was the energy Sage?" he questioned, his voice coming out huskier and deeper than it normally was sending a chill down her spine.

Sage hid under the covers, like a child avoiding a scolding; Vert gently pulled the covers back gently as the slightly small Blue Sentient stared back at him with wide, blue eyes, her breath coming out in pants and her lips shaking "Sage, tell me what you did?"

Unable to take it anymore Sage jumped him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders crushing her mouth to his, her body was aching with desire and internally she wondered how she lasted so long, Vert grunted with surprise before reciprocating, his body soon caving into the unnatural need wrapping his strong arms around her slender body.

The energy in the room seemed to intensify as their passion grew, Vert made short work of Sage's Black, clothing like lines leaving her completely bare beneath him, normally she would shyly try to cover herself not liking being completely exposed but this time she just laid beneath him breathing heavily with her arms limp at the side of her head, she shivered as Vert ran his rough fingertips along her front from her breasts to her core "My love…please" her voice was weak and broken, seeping with want and need.

Vert obliged her running his fingers along her opening feeling her wetness, Sage's back arched at the feeling of his calloused fingers on her most sensitive area, her thighs clamped down on his hand as she started to buck against it as she clenched her fists around handfuls of bed covers moaning his name.

Vert kissed along her throat to her jawline continuing to rub her centre occasionally finding her sensitive clit pressing down making his little Blue Sentient cry out with pleasure "oh Vert! My love!" her legs began to kick wildly as her body heated up further "Vert…need you…please."

All too willing to comply with her plea Vert rid himself of his boots, pants and boxers freeing his aching manhood, Sage's eyes flashed pink again at the sight of it spreading her legs revealing her aching core, Vert shifted to hover over her positioning himself at her entrance slowly pushing inside, his body cried out for a quick release but he still knew how to treat his little Blue Sentient.

Sage wrapped her arms around Vert digging her nails into his back as she felt her body stretch to accommodate him, her ankles hooked around his waist holding him inside her, the energy clouding the room began to wane slightly but the couple barely noticed as Vert began to rock into Sage grunting with each movement as she panted his name in his ear, her perky breasts were crushed against his chest as her back arched "Vert...I love you!" she squeaked as he hit her sweet spot making her toes curl.

Vert grunted in response as his manhood continued to be strangled by Sage's tight sentient womanhood, Sage rocked with each of his thrusts, her entire body moving in perfect synchronicity, her wide sapphire blue eyes never leaving his sea blue ones as her hands cupped his face "love you my love" she whimpered as her stomach began to coil again, her denied orgasm finally finding its way out.

Panting with each thrust Vert felt his climax starting to approach, making love to Sage never lasted long as she was so damn small and tight, Sage's heels dug into his back as she became tighter and tighter, her breath coming out in choked squeaks before coming out in a breathless cry as she came hard, Vert cried out as she became a vice around his length releasing into her in rough rocking thrusts.

Sage squeaked and cried out with each thrust before falling limp on the bed with Vert who became a comfortable weight against her, the haze fully dissipated as their energy ran dry seemingly connected to was what originally Sage's desire, after a few minutes rest Vert rolled onto his side pulling the covers over them as Sage snuggled up to him "So you never answered my question" he mentioned gently stroking Sage's head "what was that energy?"

She was about to answer when they heard the front door slam open and angry shouts come from downstairs "where is she?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Who do you mean sir?" the second voice was obviously Orana trying to calm the person down.

"You know who I mean! She's upstairs isn't she?" footsteps suddenly were heard from the staircase as Orana tried in vain to stop him.

Seconds later the bedroom door burst open revealing a very angry Tezz "petty stealing now? I swear you spend far too much time with Kyburi! I never once thought you could…ah hello Vert" his rant was cut off by his leader's glare and just noticing their situation "I just…uh…came back for my book! Sage took it without my say so" he chuckled nervously blushing hard as Vert sat up with his arms crossed whilst Sage curled up under the covers to hide herself "uh…drinks later?" Vert nodded slowly "good, I'll see you later then!"

Tezz's exit couldn't have been faster leaving Vert slightly confused "actually Sage" he said turning to his lover "I don't think I want to know."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!** **X3**


End file.
